


Eren did not have a crush on Jean

by jvean



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Crush, Fluff, Heartbreak, I wrote this at 4am, Idiots in Love, M/M, Mutual Pining, Pining, Unrequited Crush, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-08
Updated: 2019-03-08
Packaged: 2019-11-13 16:12:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 875
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18034892
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jvean/pseuds/jvean
Summary: Eren Jaeger did not have a crush on Jean Kirschstein. There’s no way. Not in a million years. So what if he thought his hair was fluffy and his stupid smile charming? So what if he felt butterflies every time Jean glanced his way with those beautiful golden eyes? So what if he thought his jaw was actually attractive?None of that meant anything.Eren Jaeger did not have a crush on Jean Kirschstein.Or so he kept telling himself.





	Eren did not have a crush on Jean

**Author's Note:**

> Another rushed trashy fic I wrote in one go but hey blame it on I wanna be yours by arctic monkeys

Day 1

Eren Jaeger did not have a crush on Jean Kirschstein. There’s no way. Not in a million years. So what if he thought his hair was fluffy and his stupid smile charming? So what if he felt butterflies every time Jean glanced his way with those beautiful golden eyes? So what if he thought his jaw was actually attractive?

None of that meant anything.

Eren Jaeger did not have a crush on Jean Kirschstein.

Or so he kept telling himself. Yes 

 

Day 10

Okay maybe Eren did have a teeny tiny crush on Jean. But can you blame him really with the way his muscles flexed whenever he crossed his arms in disbelief at Eren or the way his chest rumbled when he laughed at something stupid Connie and Sasha had done or the way he ran his fingers through his hair when he was frustrated.

Eren noticed all those little things and it drove him crazy. Absolutely insane.

But what annoyed him the most was he no longer had it in him to deny it.

 

Day 22

It took him a long time but Eren realized that If anything, denying his crush has made it worse. He can’t even speak to Jean without stuttering a few times whether it’s an insult or an invite to fight.

So he did what any hormonal teenager his age would do, avoiding his problems.

after all, Jean wouldn’t care let alone notice.

 

Day 26

Wrong.

Jean noticed. And it was bad. Really bad.

Jean thought it was Eren’s new way of annoying him and so they fought but when Jean had him pinned down beneath him Eren’s body betrayed him and popped the most embarrassing boner. Of all times and places. And to make matters impossibly worse he got flustered when Jean had asked him about it.

In short, Eren would rather die than show his face to him ever again.

 

day 34

one way or another Eren had to face Jean.

While they were having lunch he made the mistake of staring at him. and as if it was his fifth sense, Jean looked back just in time and then away. Clearly avoiding any eye contact.

And if Reiner, Connie and Sasha hadn’t made a racket Eren could swear you could hear his heart break.

 

Day 47

Eren spent the rest of his days being angry at himself. Of course Jean didn’t like him back. Hell he couldn’t even stand him. Jean liked girls. Mikasa specifically. Not boys and especially not Eren. He thought he had already understood that.

But apparently he didn’t. And he wished none of this had ever happened.

 

Day 55

Even though Eren slept in the bed right under Jean’s, ate in the same place, trained with him and had to be around him, neither had uttered a single word. It didn’t go unnoticed by their friends.

But it was better this way.

It had to be.

 

Day 68

Jean accidentally overslept and missed training and as a punishment he had to clean the stables before dinner. And to his surprise when he got there he found Eren feeding a horse with what looked like an apple. 

He didn’t notice Jean staring and he certainly didn’t notice his heartbeat speeding up when he laughed lightly as the horse brought its head closer looking for more apples.

And for some reason he just couldn’t get his eyes off of him.

 

Day 70

Jean recognized the familiar feeling that overcame him every time he secretly snuck a glance at Eren whenever he wasn’t looking. 

It was the same feeling he felt for Mikasa. There was no doubt. He had been having those thoughts ever since the day Eren had reacted the way he did when he had pushed him down. 

And not only that but he started seeing Eren in a whole new light. How had he never noticed how gorgeous his eyes were? Or how cute his smile was? Or how soft his lips looked?

He didn’t want to believe it but he slowly and surely has fallen in love with Eren Jaeger.

And he was sick of waiting for him to make the first move.

 

Day 72

As if Eren wasn’t suffering enough, shadis just had to pair him up with Jean, of all people, for the hand to hand combat training of the day. And when they were both wrestling for the wooden knife Jean did the unexpected. He leaned in, close enough for only Eren to hear and told him to meet him in the stables after lunch.

It completely caught Eren off guard and made him lose but he would be lying if he said it didn’t make him happy and revive what he thought were dead butterflies in his stomach. 

 

Day 205

Jean and Eren have been dating for a while. Their arguments haven’t gotten any quitter but if you read between the lines and look closer you could see that there’s love and a hidden meaning in their every action no matter how much they deny it.

Jean is taking Eren to meet his mother today. And he could already tell she’s going to adore him.

Because Jean sure as hell does, But don’t tell Eren.

**Author's Note:**

> I don’t even think I have the right to say I hope you enjoyed this since it’s so short and simple but it’s all I can come up with at 4am


End file.
